This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a segmented seal that can be incorporated into a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
The compressor section and the turbine section may each include alternating rows of rotor and stator assemblies. The rotor assemblies carry rotating blades that create or extract energy (in the form of pressure) from the core airflow that is communicated through the gas turbine engine. The stator assemblies include stationary structures called stators that direct the core airflow to the blades to either add or extract energy.
It may become necessary to seal cavities that extend between adjacent rotor assemblies and stator assemblies. Known annular seals used for this purpose may allow recirculation of the core airflow between the blades of the rotor assemblies.